


A sunset in Nicodranas

by Makocchi



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drawing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makocchi/pseuds/Makocchi
Summary: Elegant mob princess Jester with loving bodyguard Beau, in an AU where the Gentleman raised her along with Marion...





	A sunset in Nicodranas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



And the little extra:

 

**Author's Note:**

> To my dear giftee: hello! You'll find that the drawing here is not a picture of a completely finished work- in fact, it's a screenshot. Sadly, my computer left me before I could upload the actual picture, and so I was left with only this. I can only ask for your patience as I try to retrieve it in a newly fixed computer! Before the author reveal, I'll do my best to upload the higher quality image and I'll add another little something as a gift for your understanding and patience. Cheers :)
> 
> Update 9.1: Hello again! Here's the promised full picture and a sketch I did. I hope you like it! :)


End file.
